Trinity of Saints
by J. Maria
Summary: What happens when three heroes, each slated for an early death, miss their final bows? They're charged with handling the fallout from their resurrections.  BtVS/HP/SPN
1. Prologue: Ye Though I Walk Through

Title: Trinity of Saints  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-18 (for disturbing imagery involving juveniles)  
>Disclaimer: Whedon owns BtVS, Rowling owns HP, Kripke owns SPN, Jmaria owns the girl (and a couple of Bratz dolls, but no Barbies)<br>Summary: What happens when three heroes, each slated for an early death, miss their final bows? They're charged with handling the fallout from their resurrections.  
>AN: So, I was watching _The Return_, oh forever ago, and I decided to make a Buffy vid. Well, somehow it morphed into this huge crossover video with Supernatural and Harry Potter. Don't ask me how, but it did. I posted that vid like three years ago, and this is me just now getting to it. *headdesk*

_**Trinity of Saints  
><strong>Prologue: Ye Though I Walk Through the Shadow_

The little girl was tucked up into her bed, her Disney princess nightgown pooled in her lap as she brushed the shiny blonde hair back from her Barbie doll's face. Red marker stained her fingers and the cheek of the doll. Two Ken dolls lay in her lap, one with drawn on black glasses and the other with a twine necklace around his neck. Red marker stains were on their left cheeks, just like on the Barbie doll's cheek. There was one other doll, a Bratz Kidz doll - Yasmin to be specific - but it didn't have the same red stain on it's cheek. No. There were two matching marks on the doll's wrists, and two darker red stains coming from the corners of the doll's plastic smile.

"Bronwyn? Are you in bed yet?" Her papa's voice came from the hallway, making her jump a bit.

"Almost, papa!"

The markers were shoved quickly back into her open schoolbag, the extra doll clothes pushed under the bed. The dolls themselves stayed on the bed, stuffed underneath the flowery little pillow Gran had made for her second birthday. Papa wouldn't understand if he saw them, he'd think about bad things. Like Mommy. Brownyn pulled her blankets up to her chin and smiled brightly as Papa pushed open the door.

Her Papa was big and strong. Not the right kind of strong, though. He would get too hurt if he tried -

"Did you brush your teeth?" Papa smiled down at her as he sat on the edge of her bed

"Yup."

"Yes, not yup."

"Yes, Papa."

"Did you wash your hands and face?"

"Uh-oh."

"Scoot," Papa laughed, pulling the sheet back for her.

Bronwyn scampered down the hallway and into the bathroom. Standing on her tippy-toes to grab the facet handle, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Before her small hand could hit the pump on the soap, images flashed across the mirror. The dark-haired boy with glasses was pushing people out of the way, the boy without glasses was pulling another boy out of the way, and the pretty blonde girl was standing in front of a group of girls younger than her. And then came the Shadowman. He smiled that scary smile of his and lunged out for her. Bronwyn screamed, stumbling back against the door, her head hitting it hard. She slipped to the floor, rocking herself as Papa ran to her.

"Bronwyn, baby? What happened?" Papa was scooping her up off the floor into his arms.

She couldn't tell him. He wouldn't believe her, like he hadn't believed her about Mommy. Like Mommy hadn't believe her, before the Shadowman took her over and made her do all those bad things. Bronwyn nestled her head against Papa's shoulder and told a lie, like she always did these days.

"Just a spider, Papa. It scared me."


	2. Part One: Visions

Title: Trinity of Saints  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-18 (for disturbing imagery involving juveniles)  
>Disclaimer: Whedon owns BtVS, Rowling owns HP, Kripke owns SPN, Jmaria owns the girl (and a couple of Bratz dolls, but no Barbies)<br>Spoilers: Series for BtVS, season 2 & au!season 3 for SPN, au!books/movies 6 & 7 and set when each character mentioned is 26/27 (as Dean was born in '79, and Buffy & Harry were born in '80/'81 according to canon)  
>Summary: What happens when three heroes, each slated for an early death, miss their final bows? They're charged with handling the fallout from their resurrections.<br>A/N: That prologue has been languishing on my computer for the last three years (along with an Underworld crossover that I may or may not post anytime soon. I'm kind of sick of just looking at it being all lazy.) There is brief mention of two relationships in this part. That's all they are - you're most likely not going to see them again.

_**Trinity of Saints  
><strong>Part One: Visions_

Buffy Summers was balancing her pencil on her nose when the vision thing happened. One minute, hilarity involving semi-seal like behavior, the next - agony of a thousand flaming suns. She vaguely heard her little sister yelling at her, but mostly? She heard carousel music and a little girl whimpering. A small, dark haired innocent girl with blood dripping down her back popped into her line of sight. Two men, one dark-haired and the other with sandy blonde hair were sprawled at her feet. The little girl shook them, whispering names that Buffy could barely hear.

"_Harry! Dean! You have to help them, Buffy! You have to save them, so you can save me!"_

Buffy jerked up, startling her sister, who'd come to hover over her. Fear and confusion flooded Dawn's face as Buffy blinked slowly to gain her equilibrium.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, pushing a strand of hair out of Buffy's eyes.

"Do we know a Harry and a Dean?"

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was exhausted. He shifted his gaze over to his partner and after eight years, he still couldn't believe his luck.<p>

"You're doing it again, Scar-head, and I don't much appreciate it," Draco Malfoy snarled, pulling himself away from his wife for two seconds.

"Be nice, Draco," Ginny Malfoy scolded, slapping him on the shoulder.

Harry shook his head and turned back to his own lunch companion. Luna smiled knowingly at him.

"I warned you she had the potential to crave the bad boys," Luna shook her head.

"Yeah, but _Malfoy_? Seriously, I never saw that happening."

"You should've. They bickered like an old married couple, or rather, like Ron and Hermione," Luna shrugged.

"I was referring to him being assigned my partner, not the whole marriage thing," Harry ducked his head down.

"Yes, well, according to Tonks, it was because you two were too competitive," Luna shrugged.

"What are you doing asking Tonks after my placement?" Harry raised a brow at Luna.

"Inquiring minds," Luna smiled gently. "I am a reporter after all."

"I'd sort of forgotten that," Harry shook his head.

"You'd forget a lot of things…" Luna's voice faded out as Harry's scar started to throb.

It wasn't right - his scar hadn't hurt since Voldemort had been defeated all those years ago. Images flashed before him, blocking out Luna's voice and face, but not entirely. He saw a spinning crowd looming up before him, a green glowing form to the left surrounding a girl who was chained to a - carousel horse? A blonde couple racing toward him - _Merlin, she's gorgeous_ - and was that Luna laying on the ground so still?

"Harry!"

"Oi, Potter, quit it now!"

"Draco, he's not doing it on purpose!"

"Winchester - Summers," Harry murmured, stretching his hands out to the wobbling figures.

"What's he going on about?" Ginny murmured, stepping through the couple that had been before him.

"I don't know," Luna whispered as her shaking hand took hold of his.

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester was laid out flat, gulping in huge lung-filling breaths. His vision spun like a twister, bright lights flashing in and out of his line of sight. Sam had been held limply in the arms of two smaller, bleeding women - a blonde and a brunette. A guy with dark hair and glasses had been yanking him back from reaching them, and another blonde had been pulling a little girl behind her. Screams and horse sounds had flooded his ears.<p>

"Dean, you with us?" Sam leaned over him.

"What?"

"You hit your head on the Impala," Sam said slowly. "And then you had a seizure. You okay?"

"Where'd the chicks go?" Dean groaned, pushing himself up off the ground.

"Chicks?"

"And that kid -"

"Dean," Sam's brow furrowed. "There's nobody here but us."

"Where the hell that carousel go?"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Giles, this was <em>not <em>an ordinary slayer vision," Dawn hissed over the phone.

"_Dawn_ -"

"She never picks up on names, and definitely not that accurately. Or descriptions that well. We're looking for a guy named Dean, light brown hair, around six feet tall and packing heat -"

"_What on earth?_" Giles sputtered over the phone.

"Her words, not mine. And another guy named Harry, black hair, about 5'10 or 5'11, with glasses and a jagged scar on his forehead, whipping a stick in the air."

"Buffy _was able to give you these details?_"

"I know, right? Also, she said there was a little girl there, crying her eyes out."

"_What did she look like, Dawn_?" Giles asked after a few tense moments.

"Dark hair and crying was all she could get on the girl," Dawn sighed. "She wants to go on a road trip, Giles. Says she feels _compelled_."

"_Dear lord_."

* * *

><p>"I've got to go to the states -"<p>

"Because your scar hurts," Ron said slowly, staring at Harry as if he'd gone off the deep end.

"Harry, you know it may be a trick -" Hermione said quietly.

"It's not like what happened with Sirius and the Department of Mysteries," Harry snapped, hating that his friends were doubting him.

"He can't go alone," a quiet voice interrupted whatever Hermione was starting to say. Luna, who'd been quietly thinking by herself in the corner since Harry's babbled out what he'd seen.

"Hell no," Harry scowled at her.

"Neville's over there gathering some rare species for the school's collection, and I've been meaning to go and meet him on a zoological exploration of my own. I'm scheduled to leave in four days time," Luna ignored him.

"Luna, you could have very well been _dead_ in that vision!" Harry growled.

"I could be very well dead here as well," Luna snorted snippily. She glanced over at the murmuring couple and lowered her voice, "Fate is conspiring with you for a change, Harry. Do you really think Ron and Hermione will let you go gallivanting off alone?"

"No -"

"And with her pregnant, it be better off if I went with you. If anything happens, I'm far more expendable -"

"You're not expendable, Lu," Harry frowned.

"I know. But I haven't a husband or wife or future child to endanger."

* * *

><p>"Something bad is going down, Sammy," Dean tossed back a shot.<p>

"I thought I was the one with the psychic visions," Sam shuddered, knocking back his own shot.

"Apparently it's a family trait. Wonder if it's on the Winchester or the Campbell side," Dean motioned for another round.

"Is that's what bugging you?"

"The psychic thing?" Dean frowned. "Not really."

"Huh."

"Huh," Dean gave his head a tiny shake. "What bugs me is you hooking up with _two_ chicks and me getting saddled with a dude."

* * *

><p>The house was too quiet. Bronwyn tip-toed down the stairs, the tiny squeak of the boards not giving her away. Or at least she hoped. Her dolls were in the tiny bag cinched up on her shoulder. She froze as she reached the bottom step, the disjointed hum of the shattered TV finally hitting her ears.<p>

"Papa?"

"Papa's not home, precious."


	3. Part Two: Stranger Danger

Title: Trinity of Saints  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-18 (for disturbing imagery involving juveniles)  
>Disclaimer: Whedon owns BtVS, Rowling owns HP, Kripke owns SPN, Jmaria owns the girl (and a couple of Bratz dolls, but no Barbies)<br>Spoilers: Series for BtVS, season 2 & au!season 3 for SPN, au!books/movies 6 & 7 and set when each character mentioned is 26/27 (as Dean was born in '79, and Buffy & Harry were born in '80/'81 according to canon)  
>Summary: What happens when three heroes, each slated for an early death, miss their final bows? They're charged with handling the fallout from their resurrections.<br>A/N: This is probably the longest hedged-over fic of mine. This brat sat on my computer as a _vid_ for three years, and then as a prologue for another two and a half. Mainly because I have serious issues when it comes to channeling Buffy and Harry - Dean I could do with my eyes closed. Anyway, Bronwyn (the little girl) is in danger, and our heroes are en route…

_**Trinity of Saints  
><strong>Part Two: Stranger Danger_

Dawn leaned back against the passenger seat of the car they'd gotten in Cleveland. Buffy had hopped in the driver's seat and Dawn had been too wrung out to worry overmuch about it. That was probably about six dead animals back. Including the puff of feathers that had flapped through the window after the last one.

"Uh, where are we going again, Buffy?"

"Duluth."

"Minnesota?"

"You know another Duluth?"

Dawn jerked her eyes back to the white-knuckled grip her sister had on the wheel. Buffy hadn't been this tense in a very long time. Like facing-off-the-First-tense. Dawn could _feel _the powers sparking off of Buffy, and to be quite honest, it was scaring the hell out of her.

"What's in Duluth?"

"Someone who's gone into hiding."

"And you know how to find them -"

"Because I can feel _him_."

"Um, what?"

* * *

><p>"Dean, even Bobby thinks this is insane -"<p>

"Watch your tone, boy," Bobby Singer groused, staring at the boys he'd considered his kin as if they'd lost their minds.

"Look, the answer is in Duluth."

"Minnesota?" Sam frowned.

"God, you sound like Dawnie now," Dean muttered, shoving more of his clean clothes into the bag.

"Dean?" Sam asked after a long, creepy pause in the middle of the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Dawnie?"

Dean frowned as he turned back to face where Sam and Bobby stood. Sam had that worried-puppy look on his face and Bobby had his arms crossed over his chest as he glowered at Dean.

"She's - I have no fricken' idea who she is," Dean shook his head. "But you remind me of her for some crazy ass reason."

* * *

><p>Luna stood hesitantly at the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. It was odd that over all these long years she should feel so hesitate around him. True, it was the first time they'd be so closely in one another's pockets. She was being silly, Neville would most decidedly join them. It wasn't like they'd be alone the entire time.<p>

"Lu, you can come in," Harry called out to her. "No need to lock me up in the panic room in Bobby's cellar -"

"Bobby?" Luna frowned. "Is he one of your contacts in the American Ministry?"

"No, he's a -" Harry's head jerked up. "I don't know who he is."

"But you know he's got a panic room in his cellar," Luna said slowly. "Someone's been tampering with your memory."

"No -"

* * *

><p>"- How else do you explain it?" Dawn growled. "You have visions of being in Duluth, with these guys. You don't remember ever seeing them before but you remember them. You're <em>compelled<em> to help them. Why?"

"Nobody is messing with my memory. Wills did that spell -"

"She's human, Buffy. Her magic isn't one hundred percent infallible," Dawn countered.

"No one could pull that kind of magic -"

* * *

><p>" - Without me <em>feeling<em> it," Dean snapped.

"Witches could," Sam sighed.

"Demons," Bobby nodded.

"And throwing me into a vision of allies seems like a logical choice?" Dean snorted. "Yeah, cause the sons of bitches really want to lob an easy on over the base for me."

"Did you just use a baseball analogy?" Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, I did. No way would some baddie -"

"Baddie?" Sam mouthed at Bobby, who looked as if someone had presented him a very small tutu to wear.

"-Send me a vision of a wizard and a slayer who can help me -"

* * *

><p>"Wait, a hunter and a slayer?" Luna leaned forward, trying to wrap her head around what it was that Harry was remembering from the brief vision.<p>

"Yeah, Dean's a Hunter and Buffy is the Slayer."

"The man and woman from your vision? The ones helping you to protect the little girl?"

"Lu, I've already explained this. I arranged a portkey for Duluth -"

"Where?" Luna shook her head.

"The city we meet them in. We leave immediately."

"Harry, one portkey can't take us clear across the ocean."

"I know. It'll take five."

"In one day?"

"Two, and maybe a half. Buffy'll be the first to arrive."

* * *

><p>"Wait, why will <em>we <em>be the first to arrive?" Dawn demanded.

"Because, we have to fight it off."

"Fight _what_ off?"

"The Shadowman. He's tormenting her, Dawnie. She's so scared."

Dawn stared at her sister for a long time. Buffy had been so different after Sunnydale had imploded. Freer for a few months and then - just _there_. She hadn't had a mission, no real calling anymore. This was the old Buffy, pre-Cookie -whatever the hell _that_ meant - Buffy. Dawn's skin tingled, tightening as it hadn't since that night up on Glory's Crazy-person tower.

"Then we better drive faster."

* * *

><p>"Bronwyn, are you up yet, sweetie?" Bronwyn's father called up the stairs.<p>

It was odd for the house to be so quiet. Normally she was up watching cartoons and muttering to her dolls. Even after her mother had - _NO_, he shook away that thought. He would not be thinking about her. Not after what she'd tried to do to their baby girl.

"You up and dressed, Bronwyn? I was thinking we'd hit that new shop with the dollhouses," he made his way up the steps, ignoring that niggling on the back of his neck. "They were putting up a nice display in the -"

Bronwyn sobbed into the Shadowman's hand as she watched her Papa fall back down the stairs. She'd tried to run, but she hadn't been fast enough. It was all starting. Papa was hurting now, and somehow it was all her fault.

_Help!_

* * *

><p>Buffy slammed on the accelerator, the girl's scream flooding her mind. She wasn't psychic. She was a <em>slayer<em>. She so should not be channeling this girl, unless she -

"Buffy, look out!" Dawn shouted, pulling her out of her thoughts.


End file.
